Premier Jour du reste de ta vie
by crapule
Summary: "Je me laisse tomber au sol et la relit plus calmement, m'imprégnant de chaque mot. Je sens une hystérique envie de rire m'agiter. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins ?" Quand une cruelle plaisanterie bouleverse la vie d'un Drago un peu brisé.Drago/Luna


**Disclaimer_:_**_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, J.K.R consentant heureusement à me les prêter régulièrement pour faire joujou, et l'idée de cette fic est en vérité un défi de l'AP de PI._

_Les contraintes étaient: _

_-un échange de job d'été d'une semaine entre un sorcier et son cousin moldu._

_-le cousin moldu répond au doux prénom Tartampion._

_- Mrs Figg et Mr Granger doivent être mentionnés dans la semaine du sorcier envoyé dans l'impitoyable univers des moldus._

_-Dobby et Rita Skeeter doivent l'être dans celle du pauvre moldu catapulté chez les sorciers._

_-Pas plus de 10 pages Word.  
_

**Note de l'auteur:**_ j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez ce petit One-shot Drago/Luna (avec du Snape/Harry sous-entendu) ^^

* * *

  
_

**_Premier jour :_**

Salazar.

Une douleur aigüe me transperce le crâne de part en part et le seul son de ma respiration laborieuse parvient à me vriller les tympans. Je crois que j'ai trop bu hier. Encore.

Je bois beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre.

Beaucoup trop.

Je bois pour oublier cette putain de guerre, je bois pour oublier l'effet que ça fait de s'agenouiller aux pieds d'un fou, je bois pour oublier la marque noire qui s'étale fièrement sur mon avant-bras en souvenir de ma lâcheté et de ma servitude.

Je bois pour oublier les regards vides et fixes de mes parents après qu'ils aient reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Je bois pour oublier les larmes que je n'ai pas pu retenir.

Je bois aussi pour oublier la victoire de Saint Potter qui file le parfait amour avec mon traitre de parrain, se pavanant face à la presse et adressant au monde des discours faussement modestes tandis que je crève de solitude, enfermé dans mon immense manoir.

C'est sans doute aussi pour ça que je bois : pour oublier que je suis traité en paria, que la haine qui irradiait de toutes les personnes que j'ai croisées à mon dernier passage sur le chemin de traverse me pousse à vivre depuis plus d'un mois en reclus, claquemurer dans la vaste et froide demeure familiale, que le Ministère m'a promis une «sanction exemplaire » pour mon rôle dans le conflit du siècle en tant que Mangemort, que cette pauvre tache de Skeeter dort pratiquement devant les grilles de ma propriété dans l'espoir que, lassé, je lui accorde une interview où elle pourrait mettre en lumière la déchéance des Malfoy.

Oui, je bois pour tout ça.

Et tant pis, si ça n'arrange rien, tant pis, si l'oubli se fait de plus en plus bref, la sensation de faux soulagement de plus en plus passagère.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois entrain de me tuer à petit feu ?

Certains choisissent le poignard, moi je suis trop lâche : je me fini au Scotch et à bière.

Un lent suicide alcoolisé. Merveilleux.

Severus en a finalement eu assez de mon silence buté et a décidé de prendre les choses en main : je suis sensé lui servir d'assistant pendant une semaine en tant que créateur de « potions spéciales étés » ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir enfin une vraie discussion avec moi sur ma situation actuelle.

De quoi veut-il donc discuter ? Qu'est-ce qui lui pose donc tant problème dans ma situation actuelle ?

Les gentils héros courageux ont gagné et le petit con intolérant et méprisant est à terre : fin de l'histoire. Très belle fin.

Tout le monde est heureux.

Il ne m'a de toute manière pas vraiment laissé le choix : si je n'accepte pas son foutu job d'été, il a juré qu'il donnerait une interview choc en mon nom, sous polynectar, au cafard…

Je voudrais juste qu'on me foute la paix.

Est-ce trop demander ?

Je tâtonne un peu sous mon oreiller et pousse un soupir de frustration.

Où est-ce que j'ai encore mis ma baguette ?

Je me lève pour chercher autour de moi et…

…

Putain de bordel de merde !

Où suis-je ?

Mon regard se pose sur le miroir accroché au mur gauche de la chambre miteuse dans laquelle je me trouve, et mon cœur rate un battement.

Et surtout qui est, par Merlin, Salazar et tous les autres, ce type dans le miroir ?

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et gémit un peu, le pénible mal de tête que j'éprouvais au réveil, empire un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper. Je me précipite hors de la pièce et dévale presque les escaliers, arrivant face à la porte d'entrée j'avise une enveloppe à mon nom, bien mise en évidence, portant le cachet du Ministère de la magie.

Je le sens réellement mal.

Je la décachette fébrilement et lit rapidement la missive.

Je me laisse tomber au sol et la relit plus calmement, m'imprégnant cette fois de chaque mot.

Je sens une hystérique envie de rire m'agiter.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins ?

_**Premier jour :**_

Un cocon doux et chaleureux.

Le lit me parait étrangement plus confortable que d'habitude, ça me donne encore moins envie de me lever qu'à l'accoutumé.

A quoi bon ?

Mes journées sont mornes à en crever.

Je suis un type banal, la plus pure caricature du type moyen : pas vraiment drôle, pas particulièrement intelligent, pas tellement regardable et, de manière globale, très moyennement intéressant.

La seule chose chez moi qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire c'est mon prénom…

Et, franchement, je m'en serais bien passé.

Oui. Je suis vraiment un type moyen.

Et comme de nombreuses personnes moyennes, j'ai quelques problèmes de fric… ce qui fait que j'ai été obligé de prendre une place de serveur dans un troquet un peu minable pour la durée entière de la période estivale.

Génial. Vraiment génial.

Je voudrai simplement qu'il se passe quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Quelque chose qui brise la putain de monotonie de ma vie trop routinière.

Je m'étire ; il faut vraiment que je me lève.

Et j'ouvre les yeux…

J'ouvre les yeux sur une créature hideuse de couleur grisâtre, aux grands yeux globuleux et aux immenses oreilles.

Je crois que je viens de hurler.

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus : mon cerveau a décroché.

J'attrape le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main et le brandit dans les airs, prêt à l'abattre de toutes mes forces sur la chose.

La chose me considère avec ce qui ressemble à de la froideur.

« Monsieur le Maître Malfoy, n'est plus le maître de Dobby. Si le Maître Malfoy essaie de le frapper, il le paiera très chèrement. Dobby est venu pour le Ministère transmettre ce courrier à Maître Malfoy. »

La chose tient un papier à l'allure officielle entre ses longs doigts.

La chose vient de parler…

…et moi c'est à peine si j'arrive encore à articuler :

-Je ne suis pas Maître Malfoy.

Ma voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure et la créature me fixe un instant comme si elle s'inquiétait légèrement de ma santé mentale avant de jeter la lettre à mes pieds et de disparaitre brutalement.

…

Disparaitre ?

Moi qui voulais une rupture dans ma routine, je crois que je suis exaucé au delà de toutes espérances…

Je m'empare de l'enveloppe et l'ouvre brutalement, en lisant le contenu à la va-vite.

Je me laisse glisser sur le gigantesque lit et remarque enfin que je ne me trouve vraiment pas dans ma chambre et que l'arme improvisée que je tiens à la main n'est absolument pas ma lampe de chevet mais un ancien vase chinois à l'apparence plus qu'onéreuse.

Je relis la lettre très lentement, essayant de déterminer à quel point ce qui y est écrit est dingue.

J'éclate d'un grand rire un peu fou.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins ?

* * *

_**Deuxième jour :**_

…

Orion, Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Nymphadora , Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Drago,…

J'avais toujours pensé que ma famille dans son entièreté –proche ou lointaine- avait un talent plus que certain dans les choix de prénoms assez improbables.

La branche Moldue –parce que, oui, je viens effectivement d'apprendre qu'il y a une branche Moldue- de notre famille n'échappe pas à la règle.

Et elle a défié les limites de l'imaginable…

Ces pauvres tarés ont osé appeler leur fils Tartampion.

Tartampion.

Et, par les parties de Merlin, je vais devoir incarner ce gars –et par conséquent porter son magnifique prénom- pendant toute une semaine.

Le Ministère m'avait promis une « sanction exemplaire » et vu le sort qu'il avait réservé à mes parents…

Ma respiration se coupe.

Et merde, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser.

Vraiment.

Vu la sanction à laquelle mes parents ont eu droit, je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses.

Beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à une blague vaseuse destinée à m'humilier.

Il croit que ça peut m'atteindre ? Il se goure.

Lui et les crétins hypocrites qui y travaillent veulent s'amuser à mes dépends ? Parfait.

S'ils savaient seulement à quel point je m'en moque…

Je marche actuellement dans les rues du Londres Moldu, essayant de trouver une animalerie.

C'est chose faite. Je pénètre le bâtiment et observe ce qui m'entoure

Des chats, des chiens, des poissons et divers rongeurs s'agitent bruyamment dans leurs cages ou bocaux, mais il n'y a aucune trace de hiboux.

Je soupire. Ils doivent certainement être conservés dans l'arrière boutique.

Les moldus sont réellement d'étranges créatures.

Je m'avance résolument jusqu'au comptoir pour demander au vendeur de me fournir un messager et réfrène difficilement un rictus écœuré.

Le vendeur ressemble trait pour trait à ce benêt de Londubat : ça suffit largement à me le rendre antipathique.

Je commence à sortir quelques billets Moldus –ces enfoirés ont tout de même eu la décence de me laisser un peu d'argent non sorcier et de m'en expliquer le fonctionnement- de ma poche et pose ma question à Londubat bis.

« Pourrai-je voir vos hiboux, s'il vous plaît ? »

Une expression de profonde incrédulité s'inscrit sur sa face d'imbécile heureux et il se met soudainement à s'esclaffer peu discrètement, me pointant parfois du doigt tout en gloussant stupidement.

Londubat bis se paie ma tête.

Et merde.

**_Deuxième jour :_**

Quand j'ai lu la lettre j'ai pendant un moment cru à un énorme canular.

Puis j'ai été obligé de me rendre à l'évidence en repensant à la disparition brutale de l'étrange bestiole.

Soit j'accepte de croire les explications fournies dans le courrier, soit je reconnais être devenu complètement fou. Des deux maux je préfère le moindre.

Moi qui désirais vivre quelque chose qui briserait ma routine, je suis servi…

Les sorciers existent et possèdent leur propre monde, leur propre Ministère et leurs propres lois.

Parmi ces sorciers certains sont mauvais et nous considère nous les Moldus –c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent les personnes sans pouvoirs- comme des êtres inférieurs et veulent nous exterminer comme des nuisibles.

Un de mes cousins éloigné était apparemment l'une de ces saloperies de racistes et appartenait à un truc ressemblant assez au Ku Klux Klan et, pour le punir, son Ministère à décidé de l'envoyer me remplacer comme serveur chez les Moldus pour toute la première semaine de mon job d'été.

Jusque là je suis parfaitement d'accord sur le principe, là où ça coince c'est que je suis moi-même sensé troquer mon boulot contre le sien durant la semaine entière.

Et peu importe à quel point ça me rend extatique de participer à cette aventure de barge, quelque chose me souffle –sans doute mon instinct de survie- que c'est une idée plutôt dangereuse –voir débile- et que je risque d'avoir des ennuis ou de me faire démasquer assez rapidement.

En prime, contrairement à mon travail qui ne débute que demain, le sien commence dès aujourd'hui.

Même avec les indications que m'ont apporté les administrés, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le lieu où je devais me rendre en tant qu'apprenti fabricant de potions et je suis légèrement en retard sur l'horaire prévu.

Je pénètre dans ce qui ressemble à une sorte d'étrange laboratoire de chimie, un homme grand, mince et pâle aux traits durs et aux longs cheveux noirs m'accueille d'un sec hochement de tête.

-Tu es en retard.

Le ton est polaire et je me surprends à frissonner.

Ce type me fait penser à l'assassin psychopathe du dernier thriller que j'ai vu.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais…

Je bafouille et fais une pause en remarquant que ma voix est différente de d'habitude. Un peu trainante et légèrement plus grave.

L'homme me fixe d'un regard perçant puis déclare avec une pointe d'amusement :

-Il n'est pas coutumier de t'entendre t'excuser pour ton manque de ponctualité, notre dernière discussion t'as peut-être troublé plus que je ne le croyais et…

Il est interrompu par l'arrivée d'un garçon aux cheveux en bataille, qui ne semble pas remarquer ma présence.

-Severus, j'avais oublié de te demander mais pour le restaurant…

Il pose enfin son regard sur moi et m'adresse un petit signe de tête.

-Salut Malfoy.

Je lui adresse un léger sourire et lui répond un bonjour joyeux.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avait vous fait de Drago Malfoy ?

La question est posée sur un ton glacial, empli de menaces.

L'homme qui à l'air d'un assassin psychopathe pointe un fin morceau de bois droit sur ma gorge, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Et merde.

* * *

**_Troisième jour :_**

Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Vraiment pas.

Serveur doit certainement être le boulot le plus ingrat qui existe.

Aujourd'hui une vieille folle –Mrs Fugg, Figg ou quelque chose du même genre- trinque ballant un pauvre chat dans un panier à provisions a osé me faire rapporter trois fois d'affilé son thé sous prétexte qu'elle le trouvait trop froid et quand je lui en ai servi une quatrième tasse elle m'a accusé d'essayer de l'ébouillanter. A cause d'elle le patron de ce cher Tartampion m'a de suite prit en grippe.

Un calvaire de bout en bout.

**_Troisième jour :_**

Seigneur faite que tout ça se termine vite.

Le patron de mon merveilleux cousin –Snape : il porte admirablement bien son nom- me fait vivre un véritable cauchemar depuis qu'il connait mon identité, me faisant courir aux quatre coins de la ville pour lui acheter des ingrédients onéreux et introuvables qu'il m'accuse de ne pas négocier correctement.

D'après Harry il décharge simplement sur moi sa frustration à l'idée de devoir remettre sa discussion avec son filleul à plus tard.

Je n'ai toujours même pas eu le courage de visiter un peu le chemin de traverse après avoir passé deux jours entiers à courir d'apothicaire en apothicaire.

Un calvaire de bout en bout.

* * *

_**Quatrième jour :**_

La journée s'est écoulée plus tranquillement que celle de la veille et j'ai eu une conversation des plus intéressantes sur la médecine Moldue avec l'un des clients pendant ma pause.

J'ai manqué de m'étouffer lorsque j'ai appris son identité : le père de l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Le monde est petit tout de même.

Étonnement, c'est vraiment un homme sympathique et intelligent, il me fait un peu penser à Vector, mon ancien professeur d'arithmancie.

Les Moldus ne sont pas si différents des sorciers.

_**Quatrième jour :**_

La journée a été légèrement moins infernale…

S'amuser avec mes nerfs doit certainement commencer à lasser cet enfoiré acariâtre.

En rentrant du boulot, j'ai trouvé une femme habillée d'une robe d'un vert pétant faisant les cents pas devant les grilles du manoir. A peine m'a-t-elle aperçu qu'elle a fondu sur moi tel un vautour sur une charogne, me demandant d'une voix criarde quand je comptais enfin lui accorder une interview. Je lui ai répondu « jamais ».

Elle m'a fait furieusement penser à l'une de mes vieilles tantes, raffolant particulièrement des cancans.

Les sorciers ne sont pas si différents des Moldus.

* * *

_**Cinquième jour :**_

Journée curieusement divertissante.

L'une de mes collègues m'irrite profondément et du coup j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu avec elle.

A chaque commentaire un peu désagréable de ma part, elle s'enflamme avec la même rapidité que Saint Potter.

Oui. Journée radicalement divertissante.

Je savoure lentement une gorgée de Cognac, me lève et m'approche de la fenêtre, donnant sur la rue, ouvrant son battant et me penchant un peu.

Cette nuit les lumières des réverbères et de la lune éclairent faiblement les façades de certaines maisons et morceaux de trottoir, y créant d'intrigants jeux d'ombres.

Le tableau est d'une étrange beauté.

_**Cinquième jour :**_

Fin de journée très sympathique.

Harry m'a invité à venir boire un verre avec lui et quelques uns de ses amis et je suis réellement émerveillé à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux jette un sort.

De la magie…seigneur…

C'est tellement extraordinaire qu'un truc pareil arrive à un type comme moi.

J'avale un peu de Whiskey pur feu et regarde à travers l'une des larges lucarnes du bar Plume de phénix.

La nuit est déjà tombée mais la foule ne semble pas vraiment diminuer.

Des passants habillés de longues robes, capes et –parfois- chapeaux pointus, se pressent devant les commerces encore ouverts dont les vitrines aux étranges contenus sont magiquement éclairées.

Un aspect pittoresque de conte de fée farfelu.

Le tableau est d'une étrange beauté.

* * *

_**Sixième jour :**_

J'avais mon après-midi libre aujourd'hui, j'en ai profité pour visiter un peu plus en détail le Londres moldu.

Je flânais dans les rues et aucun regard curieux, furieux ou dégoûté ne se posait sur moi. Personne ne me jugeait…

Je crois que cela fait bien des années que je ne me suis pas senti aussi serein.

Ça me manquera.

**_Sixième jour :_**

Harry a convaincu Snape –je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il trouve à ce taré- de me laisser faire ce que je voulais de ma journée.

J'ai quasiment visité chaque magasin du Chemin de Traverse et ai acheté des dizaines de gadgets magiques avec l'argent fourni par le Ministère. Vu les regards emplis d'animosité de toutes les personnes que j'ai croisées, mon cousin doit être drôlement détesté dans le coin.

J'ai ignoré les regards, je suis trop heureux pour m'en formaliser.

Je trouve tout ce qui m'entoure merveilleux et troublant.

Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivant.

Ça me manquera.

* * *

_**Dernier jour :**_

Qui pourrait croire que Drago Malfoy éprouve autant de tristesses et difficultés à quitter le monde Moldu ?

Moi-même j'ai du mal à y croire.

Mais…

C'est pourtant vrai. Je suis sincèrement triste de quitter ce monde. Sincèrement triste de quitter ce monde pour retrouver toute la haine du mien.

Le fonctionnaire à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur vient de me remettre ma baguette avec une expression peu amène et je m'engage sur le Chemin de Traverse en baissant un peu la tête, essayant de ne pas être directement confronté aux regards écœurés de mes compatriotes.

Je percute une femme aux longs cheveux blonds un peu emmêlés et m'excuse laconiquement en lui tendant une main.

J'attends les injures qui s'apprêtent inévitablement à tomber, mais seule une voix claire et un peu chantante me répond que ce n'est pas très grave, une main fine attrapant la mienne.

Je relève la tête et suis happé par deux magnifiques yeux bleus très pâles légèrement rêveurs.

Les yeux de Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood qui me sourit avec douceur.

Et dans ces grands yeux trop clairs, je trouve un peu de paix.

**_Dernier jour :_**

Je me suis rendu tôt ce matin au Chaudron Baveur, mon apparence m'a été rendue et je suis retourné dans mon monde.

J'espère bientôt pouvoir retourner faire un tour chez les sorciers.

En attendant j'espère que l'ennui de ma routine ne m'écrasera pas trop.

Je me rends pour la première fois à mon boulot, prêt à enfin endosser mon rôle de serveur et je me cogne de plein fouet à une jolie brune qui se retrouve à terre.

J'esquisse un geste de la main dans sa direction, m'apprêtant à m'excuser, quand je sombre soudain dans deux grands yeux noisette, brulants de vie.

Les yeux de la belle brune.

La brune qui porte un badge de serveuse et me fixe avec hargne.

Et dans ces deux yeux furieux, je trouve un peu de magie.

* * *

_**Petit mot de la fin: **_j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce défi et j'attends impatiemment vos avis dessus (qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais!) :]


End file.
